The Dead Shall Inherit the Earth
by Mournblade
Summary: Past story. Will probably use the concept for a better story in the future.
1. The Dead Scream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Higurashi, it is owned by Ryukishi07**

_We are those of the forgotten,_

_We are excluded to limitless suffering,_

_Reliving every terrible moment of our past lives_

_All the rage…_

_Paranoia…_

_Fear…_

_ANGER!_

_WHO IS SHE TO PUNISH US TO THIS FATE?_

_COUNTLESS MILLENNIA_ _WE HAVE AWAITED, _

_BUT WE NEVER GET __**OUR**__ HAPPINESS…_

_We were only toys to her,_

_To break and throw aside as wanted._

_To her, who are we to complain?_

_A child with the prowess of a god…_

___**IT'S NOT FAIR!**_

_Punished by eternal suffering…_

_We were once her friends…_

_She gains happiness…_

_WITH HER __**NEW**__ FRIENDS!_

_**THAT LITTLE BITCH!**_

_We swear…_

_Traveler of Kakera…_

_The Witch of Bernkastel…_

_Shrine Priestess…_

_Furude Rika…_

_We will take your newfound happiness and crush it._

_You will be forced to inherit our fate_

_The fate of those souls you made your playthings…_

_We will come back_

_WE HAVE A VENGEANCE_

_Did you ever take the time to consider our fate!_

_The ones who helped you in the beginning!_

_OF COURSE NOT!_

_You could have at least let us freed from your museum._

_Your hellish Kakera Museum._

_We no longer are restricted to our own Kakera,_

_You don't keep your watch on us any longer._

_Don't expect your Hanyuu friend to help,_

_She cannot amount to the army of chaos!_

_We, The Damned Souls…_

_Your precious Kakera is no longer safe_

_WE COME!_

_MARCHING THROUGH THE EMPTINESS_

_READY TO KILL_

_YOU ARE OUT OF TRICKS, LITTLE GIRL…_

_THE DEAD SHALL INHERIT THE EARTH_


	2. Chapter 05, The Witch is Cornered

**Disclaimer: I don't own Higurashi, it is owned by Ryukishi07**

**Chapter 0.5**

**The Witch is Cornered**

"The Higurashi were unusually quiet that day, almost no chirping. It was a gloomy day, for everyone. Even if fate had been beaten, gloominess can spread. The day started out quite normal for Rika and her friends, but it was one of those slow days, you know, one of those days where you realize your insignificance and know your impending death. Unless that's just me, I suppose. But it was gloomy and boring, nonetheless. They went about their day, Keiichi yelling at Satoko after he fell into her traps, their studying, which I didn't bother to watch, mind you, and their punishment games. Makes me wish of my childhood… After thinking about that, I take it back, my childhood sucked. Alas, you are probably asking who I am and why am I breaking the forth wall, eh? Well, it wouldn't be the fourth wall for me… I am a warrior, a warrior pushed to the edge of time. Sometimes I am forced to lead armies, armies of chaos. But here, I am just on business. My name you're wondering now? Well, it's a normal name, not one of those eccentric Eastern names. My name is Larry, just Larry. Not Larry-san, nor kun, not even chan. But Larry-Sama may be nice." A youthful man who seemed of Western origin was sitting down drinking a strong smelling tea, Earl Grey. His blond hair was rather short, and he was wearing a long brown coat with various objects concealed inside. The table he was sitting at had black and white spaces along with many oriental designs, a dragon, flowers… And what seemed to be a Celtic knot drawn on it.

"It looks better with this on it. I always had a fondness for the Irish… Wait, it may have been the Scottish or the Welsh… I'll just say the Celts." Larry seemed to be amusing himself by drawing on the table as a child would have if he was bored.

"You shouldn't bore a witch, you talk far too much. I fail to see why they sent such a childish messenger to warn me, they may be no threat at all, then." A girl with deep purple eyes responded, sitting on the other end of the table drinking her tea.

"Oh, you aren't scared then? Good, they feed off fear, but you would know. You did create them, of course." Larry stopped drawing and seemed to become serious, "If you don't help stop them, this also means the end of my world, Bernkastel."

"And what if I don't? I already won my game, even if these are byproducts of my victory, they cannot end this world's happiness." The witch smirked.

"It's too good to be true. A normal dimension stepper, like me, usually doesn't have the ability to walk into the Witches' without their consent. They are wearing down the walls of the universe. Their power is giving me power, power I don't need… Yet." Larry looked down and started doodling on the table again.

"So what are you getting at?" The Witch asked, getting annoyed by Larry's behavior.

"If your world creates a threat for mine, I am obligated to terminate the problem. Either you or the Shrine Priestess." Larry stopped and had finally showed his cruel nature, "You may be the cruelest witch, but the balance can be crueler."

"You are saying that you will go to Hinamizawa and stop the happiness that I have helped create after these past centuries?" The Witch seemed quite annoyed now.

"Your choice. Take care of the problem, or you will end up losing your game. Look now at Onifaguchi." Larry pulled out a mirror peering into Hinamizawa.

The mirror was showing the dank swamps of Onifaguchi, the supposed bridge to the dead. The lakes were different, though. A mass of darkness was spewing out of them. First slowly then more rapidly. They let out bellowing, tortured screams as they were massing together. A sight no ordinary human could live through, but Larry and Bernkastel were unfazed.

"Here, I'll help you a little, but you may end up helping me." Larry snapped and the souls became invisible, "The same effects as your piece, Hanyuu, has. Only Rika can see them… And hear them for that matter. But this is a minor effect, if they try their hardest, they can be visible. Anyways, witch, tell me when you are ready and we will make a deal." Larry dispersed in a cloud of purple fire, not unlike the witches' butterflies.

Bernkastel sat there in the room, somewhat enraged. She worked on this world for centuries, now her own creations threaten to destroy it. If she lost the game, she would not only lose to Lambda, but would never be left alone by her.

Rika had trouble sleeping that night. Nightmares filled her head; the events of the past flew though her head. She relived each and every single one of her lives in one night. She could now hear the tortured souls.

_We come, Rika! _

_Would you like to play our game? _

_Do you remember the fun we had? _

_But you let us die. _

_You left us behind, tortured,_

_Driven to insanity,_

_Drenched in sadness,_

_No Hope of our own…_

_WE WISH THE SAME UPON YOU!_


	3. Chapter 1, What Doth the Shadows Eat?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Higurashi, it is owned by Ryukishi07**

**To be honest, my last chapter was poor and wasn't even thought out. This was my original idea for the chapter. Plus I needed some time to clear my head.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**What Doth the Shadows Eat?**

Light piercing through the thick fog, struck the jade pool of water, illuminating the entire swamp. The trees surrounding the swamp gave an almost peaceful feeling, it was as if they had their arms out in welcome. But, alas, it was not so. Upon closer look, the trees were more malevolent, their multiple arms twisting out in every direction, trying to attack all those who dare trespass. The pool no longer was jade, but more mossy and brown. The fog itself was dense, coating the entire area, trying to suffocate any living being. No one dared enter the swamp, not even the Higurashi, making it a perfect spot for 'them'.

They started their concert of screams and yells, cries and sobs. They let all their torment out, causing the pool to ripple and start to cave in. The screams eventually assimilated into one voice, one tormented scream. A scream that echoed through the forest, through the towns, throughout the world, a scream that would drive anyone insane if they could hear it. It lasted 20 minutes twisting into a yell and faded. The scream had silenced the Higurashi everywhere, true silence, an almost peaceful silence.

That was, until a splash broke the silence. A mucky bat was flung out of the pool and landed on the ground with a thud. More ripples shot through the pool, what would seem like an earthquake. A dark arm plunged from the depths of the pool out, grabbing the land and pulled a mucky body out. The "thing" grabbed the bat and looked to the sky. When the moon struck it, it was a human figure, or a shadow of one. The shadow had a depth as water was dripping off of it and the muck and scum clung to its body. It let out another tormented scream, but one full of anger and revenge. The scream pierced the ears of Rika, who was far from the swamp in her futon. The shadow, realizing its scream traveled that far gave off a feeling of content.

The moonlight reflecting off of the shadow, showed its mouth open. In the voice of a thousand different souls, it spoke, "Centuries, we have waited. Centuries, we have waited to extract our revenge on you, Furude Rika…" Then, twisting its head back it let out a crying chuckle.

The trees blocking the way out of the swamp seemed to open up for the shadow as it walked out. The shadow walked as if it had a limp, but also was up straight. Every step left of the ground seemed to kill the grass around it. One it reached the road, it stopped to look around. It found its way to Hinamizawa. The shadow started to walk up the road when the headlights of a car were growing bigger. The car sped right towards the shadow, the driver not aware of its presence. Time appeared to stop for a split second, the shadow walked through the car, diverting its path. The car's tires all popped as it skidded towards the side of the road and drove off, falling onto the lower ground. The driver had glass shards piercing his body like a skewer, blood covering his shirt like the sauce. The shadow jumped down next to the car and peered into the window. The driver finally noticed and let out a terrified scream, or at least tried. He was soaked in blood and slowly dying. The shadow found great glee in this.

"I need sustenance… …" The shadow laughed.

The shadow pulled the door off the car and flung it into the distance. The shadow then looked into the man's face, a face of pure horror. The shadow plunged its arm into the man's chest. His skin was slowly being eaten away, along with his clothes. The sad thing was, was that the man's soul was still in his body, keeping him alive. The muscles and organs were next. The shadow ate away at the mass of blood and organs. It ripped through the organs, blood squirting out everywhere. Slowly the shadow grew tired of the torture and absorbed the mass of blood, bones, and pieces of organs. After its work was done, it snapped and ignited the gas tank in the car. A fire surged through the car, sending out pieces of the car everywhere. A door flew past the shadow as it walked away, not bothering to watch the car continually shooting out shrapnel and machinery. Climbing back onto the road, the shadow looked at his hand. Using the body of the man he killed, he now had access to a physical form.

The shadow melted into a puddle on the ground and started to boil. The puddle became erect and skin started to form along it. It wasn't soon until clothes formed upon the shadow as well. He was almost a complete duplicate of the man, but a few differences. The form's skin differed, it was very pale, as if the shadow was using the skin of a dead man. The eyes were dull as well, a dull purple. The hair was as if the man had picked a black weed and let it grow on his head. The clothes were the same, a grey suit. But what angered him most, was that he still couldn't be seen.

In a fit of rage the shadow discarded that form, for it was useless, just using a dead man. The shadow then realized the perfect target. Memories flew through the shadow's head, memories of the other world. The shadow set off at extreme speed towards the Irie Clinic, to the room Satoshi was sleeping.

"Oh… The perfect time!" The shadow squealed to itself.

A girl with green hair seemed to be sleeping in the room, with Satoshi. The shadow knew that this was the best possible moment. It crept through the glass and stared into Satoshi's sleeping face. The shadow then dispersed into a ball of energy and flew into Satoshi's head, cackling.

* * *

**The Journal**

It was dark in their world, a perfect room for torture. I knew I had hit the jackpot, because no one usually finds a jewel full of souls. In fact, I had been wondering for quite some time. I have never encountered a world like this. Jewels seemed to be the recorded events of time. From a distance, they were a purple or dark blue gem, but up close, it was a whole world. I found out that it is possible to enter and exit these Gems, it even brought me joy… Until the Guardian came. She called herself a witch, what a buzzkill. She went into awful detail of her game and basically told me to screw off. Fuck, no, she wasn't my mom… Do I even have a mom? Well, that doesn't matter right now. I was pissed. I'll show her. I recently found another world, a bad end, she called it. Now I am back to the original topic. I easily walked into that world and introduced myself.


End file.
